


JJ Drabbles (Verse 2)

by bb_bambam



Series: JJ Drabbles [2]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Banter, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Lap-sitting, M/M, POV Outsider, Reminiscing, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bb_bambam/pseuds/bb_bambam
Summary: Various short snippets that I'll probably never write full fics for but want to share anyway!(Note: Each new tag roughly corresponds to each new drabble!)
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: JJ Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068185
Comments: 80
Kudos: 292





	1. In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom asks Jaebeom about love.

Yugyeom is sitting with Jaebeom, watching him sketch out lyrics for a new song, while the other members are in another corner of the room, watching a video on Bambam's phone. Normally, Yugyeom would be with the others too, but ever since they received the news that he and Jaebeom were approved to start a new subunit, he's been trying to spend more time with the leader.

He's never fully appreciated Jaebeom's work ethic before, he realizes as he observes Jaebeom furiously scribbling in his notebook, unaffected by the chattering of the other members. It's a wonder he can concentrate so well.

From where he's seated, Yugyeom has a decent view of what Jaebeom is writing. "I hide you with me so that no one will take you," it says on the page. "So that there is no empty space between you and I," "tell me everything about you," "I can feel that you love me," "when I touch you, I'm so in love with you."

Yugyeom has known Jaebeom for a significant portion of his life, so he's well aware that Jaebeom is, at heart, a hopeless romantic. What he isn't so sure about is where exactly Jaebeom gets these intense notions about love, or how he's able to write about it in such a flowery way.

He hesitates momentarily, torn between not wanting to interrupt Jaebeom's focus and being overwhelmed with a sudden curiosity. But his desire to know more wins out in the end, so he clears his throat. "Hyung," he says carefully.

"Hm?" Jaebeom hums, not looking away from his notebook but angling his body a little more towards Yugyeom, which Yugyeom interprets as his way of showing that he's paying attention.

"Have you ever been in love?" Yugyeom asks.

Jaebeom does look up at that, his expression a cross between amusement and confusion. "What brought this on?" he asks.

"Just wondering," Yugyeom says noncommittally. "So, have you?"

"Once," Jaebeom says, and suddenly his voice sounds very far away, like his mind is somewhere else.

Yugyeom hopes he hasn't just dragged old memories of a lost love to the surface, but he's also not about to quit now. "Oh," he says. "How did it end?"

Jaebeom isn't looking at him, Yugyeom realizes belatedly. He follows Jaebeom's gaze, and in all honesty, what he finds isn't that surprising – Jaebeom's eyes are fixed on Jinyoung. A soft smile blossoms on Jaebeom's face as he finally replies, "It hasn't."

"Oh," Yugyeom says softly. And at that exact moment, Jinyoung glances over at them, and the way his expression changes when he realizes Jaebeom is already looking at him is surreal to watch. The gooey, soft look in his eyes, the affectionate curl of his lips, the way he looks like he's sharing a secret with Jaebeom without saying a word – it's nothing Yugyeom hasn't seen before, but seeing in this new context has all the pieces falling into place in his mind.

Because really, anyone with eyes can tell that Jinyoung and Jaebeom's friendship is a little different, a little special. If anyone were to ask, Yugyeom would say that it just makes sense that the relationship between the two people who practically raised him through his teenage years is deeper than it seems, that Jaebeom is able to write love songs so well because he has Jinyoung by his side.

After all, given the way they met, the way they debuted not once but twice together, the way they've gone through every possible major life experience together? That, Yugyeom thinks, sounds a lot like fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a new [tweet-related](https://twitter.com/CorrectJjp/status/1332886829582807040?s=19) drabble! I felt like this was a fitting one to kick off volume (verse!!) 2 of my drabbles series because the first one started with a drabble related to "Touch" and now this one is also starting with a drabble related to "Touch." I am, and always will be, of the mindset that "Touch" is Jaebeom's ode to Jinyoung and I will not be accepting criticism!
> 
> This is probably my last drabble for a while -- I have 12 (!!!!!!!) days left to finish my grad school applications so that's going to be my focus for the next couple of weeks!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! :)


	2. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung experiences jealousy in a very intense way.

In the moment, Jinyoung can't help it. There's Jaebeom, lying right in front of him, and the director of the photoshoot had said, "You'll be resting your head on JB-ssi's stomach" without any further context.

Really, can Jinyoung be blamed for giving in to his baser desires? He likes cuddling with Jaebeom, and he likes resting his head on Jaebeom's broad chest, and he likes being in Jaebeom's arms just as much as Jaebeom likes being in his. He's been gifted the perfect opportunity, the perfect excuse to do it in front of everyone, and Jinyoung is only human – he can hardly turn down such a tempting offer.

So he just _does_ it. He leans into Jaebeom's space, drapes a leg over Jaebeom's the way he does when they're alone, and places his head where it rightfully belongs. He can hear Jaebeom's heart rate pick up a little, can feel Jaebeom's aborted movement to naturally pull Jinyoung closer by the waist, and there's a part of him that feels smug, proprietary, over this piece of Jaebeom that no one else gets to have. He's sure it's reflected on his face too, because as good of an actor as he might be, he can't stop the genuine smile that takes over his face.

But they’re in public, and he can hardly linger like that, as much as he wants to, so he laughs it off with a cheeky, "Like this?" and moves away slightly.

He must have missed something while he was indulging himself, though, because Jaebeom suddenly asks, "Two people over my stomach?" When Jinyoung glances over, Youngjae is lying with his head on Jaebeom's stomach too, looking pleased with himself as he bounces his head playfully along with how Jaebeom is moving his stomach, and worse, he's _holding Jaebeom's hand_.

Jinyoung suddenly feels cold all over. In hindsight, Jinyoung acknowledges that his reaction was slightly ridiculous at best and somewhat shameful at worst. But right then, all he can think is, I _should be the only one allowed to do that_.

He's immediately a little appalled at himself for the weirdly possessive thought – it's not like he actually has any kind of claim over Jaebeom – but he can't take it back, either. He knows he shouldn't but he feels it in his bones – there's something not _right_ about anyone else receiving the special treatment usually reserved exclusively for _him_. The smile on his face vanishes, his previous playful mood evaporates, and he lies down the way he's supposed to without another word.

His plan is to sulk for the rest of the day, maybe go home and wallow in his petty jealousy in solitude, but of course, Jaebeom lives up to his name as the best leader and Jinyoung's most attentive hyung. Predictably, Jinyoung's subdued mood doesn't go unnoticed, and Jaebeom shows up at Jinyoung's apartment later without any warning.

"Jinyoungie," he says, gingerly sitting next to Jinyoung on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" Jinyoung asks, frustrated at how rude he's being for no reason, and even more frustrated that he can't seem to help it. He barely manages to catch himself before he adds _Shouldn't you be playing with Youngjae or something?_ – that's unfair for a number of reasons, and there's no need to make things even worse.

Jaebeom sighs. " _Jinyoungie_ ," he repeats, his voice fond in a way Jinyoung doesn't understand. How can Jaebeom feel affection for him even now? How can he still be "Jinyoungie" even when he's being so unfair? "I know," Jaebeom continues softly, and he tentatively wraps an arm around Jinyoung's shoulders.

Jinyoung isn't surprised. Out of everyone in the world, including Jinyoung himself, the only one who truly, genuinely knows Jinyoung is Jaebeom – and it's impossible to hide from someone who knows every hiding spot. Defeated, Jinyoung succumbs and buries his face in Jaebeom's shoulder.

"If you try to apologize right now, I'm kicking you out," Jinyoung mumbles as threateningly as he can.

"I'm not apologizing," Jaebeom says soothingly. "I'm reminding you that you're special to me. Always. Even when you feel like maybe you aren't."

And leave it to Jaebeom to know exactly what to say, to figure out exactly what the root of the problem is. "Okay," Jinyoung whispers, clinging to Jaebeom more tightly.

As Jaebeom holds Jinyoung's waist the way he couldn't in front of the cameras, Jinyoung is finally satisfied. In the end, it's still him and only him who gets to have this, who gets visits from Jaebeom and cuddles and constant reassurance, even when maybe he doesn't deserve it. And that is more than enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we all knew this was coming...
> 
> You know the drill at this point kdjsfsdkjksf there was a hot response to [this](https://twitter.com/bb_bambam7/status/1335236719642370058?s=20) tweet so even though I said there wouldn't be any drabbles for a while, it turns out that I lied! Blame JJP, because they decided to go and have moments every day of their lives, making me want to write more!
> 
> This started out as purely Jealous Jinyoung and turned into an exploration of Jinyoung's psyche?? Not sure how that happened! I see Jinyoung as someone who's possessive and jealous while also recognizing that those aren't always nice or healthy traits, and I tried to bring that out here!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! :)


	3. Christmas Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebeom tells Jinyoung what he wants for Christmas.

Jaebeom is at home, bored and lonely. Promotions for their recent comeback were disappointingly short, and it's all he can do to keep himself from losing his mind, stuck inside with nothing to do but watch his cats play. (Not that he doesn't love watching his cats play! But after months of the same thing over and over, he wishes he could have some variety.)

 _If only Jinyoungie were here_ , Jaebeom thinks a little morosely. That would automatically make his day significantly better, even if Jinyoung were to simply sit with him in silence – Jinyoung's presence is just comforting like that.

But Jinyoung isn't here, because despite how much the contrary feels like it's true sometimes, they are in fact two separate people, and Jaebeom is capable of giving Jinyoung his space. However, that doesn't mean he isn't still needy, and it's also Christmastime and he misses his boyfriend. So it doesn't take much thought for him to pick up the phone and open his messages with Jinyoung.

**To: Jinyoungie**

_nyoungie_

Fortunately, as much as Jinyoung likes to pretend otherwise, he's also just as needy as Jaebeom is, so Jaebeom doesn't have to wait more than a minute for a reply.

**From: Jinyoungie**

_yes hyung?_

Jaebeom considers sending an "I miss you" or a picture of the cats, but he wants more than the "I miss you too" or the "Tell the babies I can't wait to see them again soon" that he knows he'll get if he sends any of his usual messages. What he really wants is to get a reaction out of Jinyoung, to fluster him a little, the way Jinyoung has gotten so good at doing to him.

An idea strikes him then, and he's typing before he can think too hard about it.

**To: Jinyoungie**

_can i have some pictures of you?_

**From: Jinyoungie**

_what??_

_you already have a million pictures of me_

Jaebeom laughs softly at that. Jinyoung does have a point, but that fact is only going to make his reaction after Jaebeom's next message even better. Smiling to himself, he types out his reply.

**To: Jinyoungie**

_but i need some from you_ 🥺

**From: Jinyoungie**

_..._

_why?_

**To: Jinyoungie**

_so i can show santa exactly what i want for christmas!_ 😉

This time he has to wait a little longer for a response. It makes him smile widely, because he can perfectly visualize the expression on Jinyoung's face right now – a mix of exasperation, embarrassment, amusement, and affection.

**From: Jinyoungie**

_jshdgdjskjdhdhfkdjd_

_HYUNG_

_shut UP_

Jaebeom is glad, all of a sudden, that he's at home by himself so no one can see the way he's smiling like a dope at his phone. (The only exception, of course, would be Jinyoung, who has seen all manner of expressions on his face and somehow still loves him anyway.)

While Jaebeom is busy basking in the glow of successfully getting a reaction, more messages arrive.

**From: Jinyoungie**

_anyway aren't you supposed to ask santa for things you don't already have?_

Ah, and there's the sharp, quick-recovery response Jaebeom had been expecting.

**To: Jinyoungie**

_so you admit you're mine?_

**From: Jinyoungie**

_please_

_only because you were mine first_

Jaebeom has to close his eyes and grin and clutch his phone to his chest at that. Jinyoung is so _competitive_ and _cute_ and just Jaebeom's _favorite_ person in the world – and how could Jaebeom ever deny him anything?

**To: Jinyoungie**

_yes i was_ 🥰

 _love you jinyoungie_ ❤️

And unsurprisingly, the wait time for the reply to this message is next to nothing. Jinyoung always has been predictable like that, and Jaebeom loves him all the more for it.

**From: Jinyoungie**

_gross jaebeommie_

_(i love you too_ ❤️ _)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have about 10 WIPs that I wanted to work on over winter break, but then I saw [this](https://twitter.com/wetrustinjjp/status/1341012898697469956?s=19) tweet and wrote this in like 2 hours because I simply Could Not Resist. I LOVE me some flirty established JJP :')
> 
> I hope to have some other drabbles and things out soon, so stay tuned for more!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this! :)


	4. Arranged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung and Jaebeom are in an arranged marriage and it goes exactly how you think it will.

Jinyoung has always known that he wasn't going to marry for love. His parents are too traditional for that, too invested in "securing an advantageous future" for him. So when they tell him, a few days before his eighteenth birthday, that they've contacted a matchmaker to start looking for suitable spouses for him, it isn't the matchmaker part that comes as a surprise – it's the fact that they're apparently contacting both men and women.

He had come out to his parents as bisexual a few years back without expecting much to come out of it, considering he knew his marriage would ultimately be arranged, so it comes as a pleasant surprise that his sexuality has stuck with them. Somehow, it makes him feel a little more at ease about the matchmaking process.

By the time Jinyoung turns eighteen, the matchmaker has already selected several eligible families – "eligible" meaning upper-middle class like themselves, or ideally, higher – for Jinyoung and his parents to meet. They don't end up meeting with any of them except for the first, though, because Lim Jaebeom turns out to be Jinyoung's parents' ideal match for him. Jaebeom is next in line to become the CEO of his father's successful company, is open to having children via surrogacy or adoption, and had specifically chosen Jinyoung's profile himself after seeing his picture – all of which means it was basically a done deal from the moment he and his family walked through the door.

Jinyoung sits in his living room, sandwiched between his parents, staring at the man he's just been assigned to spend the rest of his life with. He's handsome, certainly, and he spoke eloquently enough while answering Jinyoung's parents' questions, but the way he's staring at Jinyoung dopily now without saying a word has Jinyoung wondering if there's anything else at all going on up there.

"Come, let's take some pictures," Jaebeom's father says. "The news outlets will want to see Jaebeom's chosen spouse."

"Husband," Jaebeom says, speaking unprompted for the first time since his arrival. Jinyoung doesn't know what to make of the smile tugging at his lips. "Not just my spouse. He'll be my _husband_."

"Right, your husband," Jaebeom's father corrects himself, but Jinyoung thinks he sees him roll his eyes good-naturedly as they all walk outside to take the pictures.

Jinyoung still isn't sure how to feel about this whole arrangement, so he maintains a carefully neutral expression as his parents encourage him to stand closer to Jaebeom. When he glances over, Jaebeom has a weirdly delighted expression on his face and no qualms whatsoever about getting closer to Jinyoung. All Jinyoung can do is obediently pose for their parents as the pictures are taken, all the while wondering what exactly he's getting himself into.

~~~

Married life isn't actually that bad, Jinyoung quickly comes to realize. A few months after the engagement was agreed upon, he and Jaebeom had gotten tied together in an extravagant ceremony that had admittedly been kind of fun, even though he was getting married to a relative stranger.

Over the past year, they've gotten to know each other better, and Jinyoung thinks they're good friends by now, close enough that they even agreed to adopt a cat together. Jinyoung is happy, because Jaebeom is a good husband (if a little overenthusiastic at times – he takes special care to always introduce Jinyoung as "my husband, Jinyoungie" to everyone they meet, which feels like it should be weird, but is mostly just endearing), and he's clearly doing his best to make Jinyoung comfortable. He's as much of a dork as Jinyoung had thought he would be based on their initial meeting, but he's also very sweet and thoughtful and sincere in everything he does – not to mention he really is astoundingly good-looking.

This line of thought leads Jinyoung to a realization he hadn't anticipated, given the nature of their marriage: Jinyoung is possibly smitten with his husband. They don't normally do "couple" things like holding hands or kissing – they had both felt too awkward to even consummate their marriage on their wedding night – but Jinyoung finds that increasingly, he wishes they would do all of it.

He's in the weeks-long process of mulling over what he should do about this unexpected turn of events when he comes home one evening to find Jaebeom lying on his stomach in the middle of the living room floor.

"What," Jinyoung says, somewhat scared to ask. "Is going on."

"Jinyoungie!" Jaebeom beams up at him, but makes no move to get up. "Nora crawled under the couch, so I'm keeping her company."

Jinyoung stares at him. _I'm married to an imbecile_ , he thinks, feeling intensely fond. "You're such an idiot," he says out loud.

Jaebeom, if it's possible, somehow manages to look even more radiant. "I'm _your_ idiot," he says, smiling goofily. He finally sits up and holds out his hand, showing off his ring. "Forever."

And god, he's so _cute_. It's really too soon to say for sure, but Jinyoung thinks he's halfway to falling in love. "You are," Jinyoung says, returning the smile. Feeling bold, he leans down and presses a kiss to the corner of Jaebeom's mouth. When he draws away, his own face is burning, but the pink flush on Jaebeom's face as he lifts his hand to touch the spot where Jinyoung's lips just were makes it worth it.

It's okay to be smitten with his husband, Jinyoung decides. It's okay, because he's lucky enough that his husband is completely enamored with him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Arranged Marriage AU this time, inspiration courtesy of [this](https://twitter.com/sakurainexile/status/1340171475983089667?s=19) tweet supplemented by [this](https://twitter.com/CorrectJjp/status/1338677906046820352?s=19) one!
> 
> Disclaimer: I am Indian and this is based on my understanding of Indian arranged marriages however!! I only have an outsider's persepctive on the goings-on of arranged marriages (my cousin got married a few years ago) so apologies if there are inaccuracies! This is really meant to just be a fun little thing!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)


	5. Reminiscing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebeom and Jinyoung reminisce about their relationship.

"Jaebeommie!" Jinyoung's voice floats through the apartment and into the kitchen where Jaebeom is feeding the cats their afternoon snack. "Come look at these!"

"Coming!" Jaebeom calls, sealing the container of cat food and patting Odd on the head before standing up to put the food away. When he walks into the bedroom moments later, he finds Jinyoung sitting on their bed with an album open in his lap. "What's up?" he asks, settling next to Jinyoung.

"You never told me you kept an album like this," Jinyoung says, his tone awed. He turns the pages slowly, brushing his hand over the pictures of all the memories they've shared, all the years they've spent side by side. "When did you start putting all this together?"

Jaebeom leans closer so he can see the pictures more clearly, one arm making its way around Jinyoung's waist. "Years ago," he says. "Some time around Fly era."

Jinyoung turns to look at him. "Any particular reason why?" he asks. "That's kind of a random time to start, no?"

"Not really," Jaebeom says, a small smile tugging on his lips as he remembers what drove him to start compiling pictures for the album. "That was when I was sure I'd never want to be with anyone else."

"So long ago?" Jinyoung asks, sounding a little breathless, and his eyes are shining when Jaebeom meets his gaze. "When we had only been together for what, two years?"

"Two years and four months," Jaebeom murmurs. "That was enough for me to be positive, beyond any doubt. So I started collecting photos of the two of us to make an album." He feels his face heating up a little as he continues, "I wanted to show it to our kids someday, when we told them the story of how their parents fell in love."

Jinyoung lets out a little gasp at that. "You've really wanted kids with me since then, hyung? All this time?"

Jaebeom pulls Jinyoung a bit closer to him and kisses his temple gently. "Jinyoungie, I've wanted everything with you since then." He sighs, resting his head on top of Jinyoung's. "There was a time when I thought I'd have to give it all up, you know."

"Give what up?" Jinyoung asks, leaning into Jaebeom, his head on Jaebeom's chest and the album balanced on his knees.

"A long-term relationship, kids, a family," Jaebeom says. "When I was younger, I used to have a vague picture in my mind of having a teenage romance that would lead to me getting married with kids by twenty-five."

"Ambitious," Jinyoung says, clearly trying not to laugh. "You had high hopes as a kid."

Jaebeom does laugh, pressing another kiss on the top of Jinyoung's head. "I guess I did. But I figured it was the end of those kinds of dreams after we tied for first place back then."

"I hope you aren't too disappointed with what you got instead," Jinyoung teases, kissing Jaebeom's jaw softly.

"I'm beyond satisfied," Jaebeom says sincerely, squeezing Jinyoung lightly.

Jinyoung beams up at him, his eyes twinkling. "I guess fifteen-year-old you never anticipated that you would eventually ask out the boy you tied with at your audition."

"Not even a little," Jaebeom says, shaking his head. "Even seventeen-year-old me would probably be stunned that nineteen-year-old me finally figured out how to act around you and started treating you right."

"You never treated me badly," Jinyoung says immediately. "You were a little mean sometimes, maybe, but I was definitely annoying too."

Jaebeom hides his smile in Jinyoung's hair. "Teenage me absolutely doesn't deserve this level of defense," he says. "But I appreciate it." His eyes fall on the album, still lying open on Jinyoung's lap. The picture on the page is one from right after their debut, the early days of their relationship. It's a selfie depicting a grey-haired Jaebeom and a Spock-haired Jinyoung smiling, their fingers loosely intertwined and their awkward body language giving away how nervous but happy they were. "I'm just glad I built up the courage to finally ask you out."

"It was interesting timing," Jinyoung says with a little laugh, "asking right before our debut. I wondered if maybe I should say no just because of that, actually. But I'm glad I didn't."

"Me too," Jaebeom says, kissing Jinyoung's cheek this time. "And it's a good thing, because it turns out I was wrong about having to give all those other things up, in the end." Jinyoung looks at him with a question in his eyes, and Jaebeom continues, "I dated someone I met when I was fifteen who turned out to be the love of my life, so that was my teenage romance. I'm already pretty much married to him now, so maybe the technicality is cheating a little, but there's my marriage. And I ended up raising five kids plus five little fur babies with him, so I got the family part too. All by the time I was twenty-five."

Jinyoung smiles fondly, taking Jaebeom's hand to kiss his knuckles. "Then I'm glad I was able to give you what you dreamed of, even if it isn't exactly what you imagined."

"No," Jaebeom says, feeling warm all over, because he can't imagine his life any other way. "It's even better. It's perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to write something where JJP got together a lot earlier than when I usually have them start a relationship ever since I recently watched [these](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=dZL-_zueymQ) [videos](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=UrIdAz0furo) where there are a ton of underrated JJP moments that we don't talk about enough! So here I am promoting my "young JJP were just as bad, we just weren't looking for it then" agenda with this quick little piece where they're reflecting on their relationship!
> 
> I hope everyone is having a safe and enjoyable holiday season! I hope to post another piece before the new year but in case that doesn't happen: HAPPY NEW YEAR!! May your 2021 be filled with happiness, GOT7, and JJP!! :)


	6. Haircut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung wants Jaebeom to cut his hair.

"Jinyoungie," Jaebeom says, cutting into their comfortable silence. "What is the truth?"

Jinyoung looks up from his book to stare at Jaebeom blankly. "The opposite of a lie," he says after a long pause.

Jaebeom huffs out a laugh. "Okay, wise guy," he says.

"You didn't actually provide any context," Jinyoung reminds him, and Jaebeom remembers that despite arguable evidence to the contrary, Jinyoung is not, in fact, capable of reading his mind.

"Right," Jaebeom says with a sheepish smile. "I meant, what's the truth about your feelings towards my hair?"

Jinyoung fixes him with a look of exasperation – though years of familiarity have taught Jaebeom to see the affection hidden underneath. "My _feelings_ towards your _hair_?"

"Yes," Jaebeom says. "One moment you love playing with it, and the next, you're threatening to cut it all off yourself." 

"I never threatened that," Jinyoung says, all innocent wide eyes, because he's a little imp. "How could you accuse me of such a thing?"

Jaebeom shakes his head. "That won't work on me this time," he says, because it has in the past, but he's determined this time. "You keep hinting I should cut the mullet even though you've always told me you like it."

"Well," Jinyoung sighs. "If you really must know, it's just that people are getting too bold lately."

This is an entirely incomprehensible reason to Jaebeom. "Explain," he says.

"You know," Jinyoung says, even though the whole point is that Jaebeom _doesn't_ know. "People like, Jackson, say, have been getting brave and touching your hair more."

"And?" Jaebeom asks. He doesn't actually need any further details – he now perfectly understands Jinyoung's sudden change in opinion – but opportunities to mess with Jinyoung are so rare that he certainly isn't about to pass this one up.

" _And_ ," Jinyoung says, frowning slightly, "normally playing with your hair is a _privileged_ thing. Only for certain people."

"Maybe I changed my mind," Jaebeom says, trying not to laugh. "Maybe anyone can play with it now."

"No," Jinyoung says, like it's up to him to decide. Jaebeom adores him.

"Maybe, maybe not," Jaebeom says with a grin. "But we'll see whether I decide to cut it after all."

"Fine," Jinyoung huffs, but Jaebeom can see through his dramatics, can see the mischievous glint in his eyes, and Jaebeom's suspicion that Jinyoung has just been acting like a brat on purpose all this time is confirmed.

Still, though, just to be safe – "You're still the only person I _like_ playing with my hair, by the way," Jaebeom says.

"Don't be ridiculous," Jinyoung says dismissively. "As if I actually care."

"Uh huh," Jaebeom says, waiting for it.

And sure enough, a second later – "It better stay that way."

Jaebeom laughs. "Don't worry, Jinyoungie. It will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As was requested by a couple of people, I wrote a quick little thing based on [this](https://twitter.com/bb_bambam7/status/1345194533122879488?s=19) tweet of mine!
> 
> As some of you may already know, I'm taking a break from Twitter and Tumblr for a few weeks. Part of the reason is because the tweet I linked above was taken out of context by a JJP anti to mock JJP shippers. They later apologized after I made it clear it wasn't supposed to be a serious tweet, but I also received an ask on Tumblr the next day that followed in a similar vein -- that JJP shippers are too extreme, delusional, etc, despite me constantly making it very clear that I don't think any of what I say about any ship is actually the truth. These incidents happening back-to-back left me a little shaken and a lot more upset than I anticipated. Sometimes we all need a reminder that shipping isn't supposed to be that deep -- it's all based on opinion, and most importantly, it's just for fun.
> 
> So with that in mind, I hope you enjoy this! I tried for a little bit of humor too! :)


	7. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung goes to Jaebeom's place for Valentine's Day.

Jinyoung is happy, mostly, with where he is right now. He’s signed to a new and better company, he has a project he’s working on now and several offers waiting for him when he’s finished, and of course, his members are never more than a video call away. So overall, things are going well. Great, even.

And yet. Here he sits in his apartment, wearing a shirt that’s too large for him that barely smells like its original owner anymore, and it’s Valentine’s Day evening, and he’s  _ alone _ even though he doesn’t need to be because there’s someone who would absolutely be willing to spend the rest of the day with him, and he kind of hates it.

He almost settles for a video call. He even has his phone out and the contact pulled up before a wave of determination hits him. Because actually, there isn’t technically anything stopping him from just going over in person, and as long as he makes it to filming in the morning, there’s no actual rule that says he can’t spend the night with whoever he wants. Plus, he got his negative test result back after filming ended today, and he hasn’t been in contact with anyone since then.

So with his mind made up, he takes his allergy medicine, gathers up his coat and mask, tucks the hastily scribbled cheesy Valentine’s Day pickup line he found on the Internet into his pocket, and heads out.

When he reaches his destination, he unlocks the door with his spare key and walks inside without bothering to knock. “Nora!” he calls as he pulls off his shoes and coat. “I’m home!”

“Jinyoungie?” comes the familiar baffled voice from the kitchen.

Jinyoung says nothing and instead walks to the couch, where Nora immediately joins him and curls up on his lap. A moment later, Jaebeom comes into the living room to find Jinyoung petting Nora with one hand and lazily flipping through TV channels with the other.

“Is that my shirt?” Jaebeom asks, brandishing the ladle he’s holding in Jinyoung’s direction.

“Obviously,” Jinyoung says, putting the remote down and gesturing to how the shirt is clearly way too large for him and doesn’t match his sense of style at all. “Also I need a new one, this one smells like laundry detergent.”

“My closet is yours,” Jaebeom says, shaking his head in amusement. “But I can’t believe you would just admit that you miss me like that! I knew you love me.”

“Well, it is Valentine’s Day,” Jinyoung says, like that’s an excuse and he doesn’t do things like this every other day of the year. “It seemed dumb to stay at home and sit in your shirt when it doesn’t even smell like you, so here I am. What’s for dinner?”

“You’re in luck, I just finished making your favorite,” Jaebeom says. “And I got you flowers.” He disappears into the kitchen before reemerging with his ladle replaced by an absurdly large bouquet of heliotropes and yarrow.

“I got you this,” Jinyoung says, pulling his homemade valentine out of his pocket. Jaebeom sits down next to Jinyoung and exchanges the bouquet for the piece of paper. Jinyoung inhales the scent of the flowers and immediately relaxes – he’s received countless flowers from fans recently, but there’s nothing quite like the ones Jaebeom buys him.

“I want to spend all nine of my lives with you, because you are purr-fection,” Jaebeom reads. He laughs softly and turns to Jinyoung, his eyes shining. “You’re so cute, Jinyoungie. Are these little cats supposed to be the babies?”

“And us too,” Jinyoung says, pointing to the two extra cats. “I drew seven of them, see? We’re the parent cats.”

“I love it,” Jaebeom says, kissing Jinyoung’s cheek happily.

Jinyoung melts into the touch, setting the bouquet aside so he can cup Jaebeom’s face in his hands. “The flowers are nice too,” he says. “Even though they’re the same as always. Don’t you get tired of telling me about your eternal, everlasting love and devotion?”

“Never,” Jaebeom promises, his smile radiant as he leans in to kiss Jinyoung’s mouth this time. “Love you, Jinyoungie. I’m glad you came over.”

Jinyoung kisses Jaebeom again before pressing another kiss to his shoulder and nuzzling into his neck. “Me too, Jaebeommie,” he says, sighing contentedly. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Of course I had to write something for today, and I ended up with this cheesy soft little thing! The shirt Jinyoung is wearing in this is supposed to be [this](https://twitter.com/nyoungsneck/status/1347900725821583360?s=19) one, which absolutely is not Jinyoung's shirt. It just is not originally his and that's a fact -- so therefore it's Jaebeom's because I said so !
> 
> In case you were curious, the flowers that Jaebeom gives Jinyoung, heliotropes and yarrow, do in fact symbolize eternal love and devotion (heliotropes), and everlasting love (yarrow). You just know JJP are the type of sappy romantics who know that kind of thing!
> 
> Also! For the sake of fictional romance, Jinyoung ignored this, but IRL, even if you have taken a test and gotten a negative result, it's still not a good idea to go meet with someone if you've been in contact with many other people! Stay safe everyone!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this! :)


	8. Favorite Seat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung claims his favorite seat.

Jaebeom is on the couch, listening to the sounds of Jinyoung moving around the bathroom as he gets ready for bed.

"Hyung?" Jinyoung calls a moment later, this time from the bedroom.

"In the living room," Jaebeom says, not raising his voice too much out of respect for the cat curled up on the couch several feet away.

It only takes a few seconds for Jinyoung to emerge, his hair soft and fluffy where it's nearly covering his eyes and his figure swamped by one of Jaebeom's old oversized hoodies. Jaebeom smiles at him as he walks closer, wondering if the warm, possessive sensation he always feels when he sees Jinyoung in his clothes will ever go away.

"May I sit there?" Jinyoung asks, pointing down.

Jaebeom stares at him for a beat before following the finger to see what seat Jinyoung is, for whatever reason, asking permission to sit in. "That's my lap," Jaebeom says dumbly.

Jinyoung gives him an unimpressed look. "That doesn't answer my question, Jaebeommie," he says.

"Yes," Jaebeom says automatically. "Obviously yes."

"Good," Jinyoung says, and unceremoniously seats himself directly in Jaebeom's lap.

"What possessed you to suddenly ask if this is okay?" Jaebeom asks, his arms reflexively settling around Jinyoung's waist. "You already know my lap is always open to you." It isn't like Jinyoung has never done this before, so all things considered, him asking instead of just sitting on Jaebeom's lap unannounced is oddly out of character.

"I like making you flustered," Jinyoung says matter-of-factly – and yes, that does make sense as an explanation. "You should've seen your face when I asked."

Jaebeom laughs into Jinyoung's shoulder, pressing an absentminded kiss there. "And here I was thinking that you just like hearing that you're allowed to sit here whenever you want," he says.

Jinyoung shifts to the side so he can turn slightly to look at Jaebeom. "Well," he says, reaching up to tuck a lock of Jaebeom's hair behind his ear. "It's a secret, but...maybe that too."

Jaebeom just smiles and kisses the corner of Jinyoung's mouth. "Okay," he says. "You're allowed to sit here whenever you want."

Jinyoung settles more comfortably in Jaebeom's lap, practically purring as he returns Jaebeom's smile. "That's good. This is my favorite seat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/tmrtdy_/status/1365793419063345153?s=19) tweet which is just so so so JJP all the way through! I hope you all enjoy this!
> 
> Also, on an unrelated note, I've been thinking a lot about the numerous detailed comments I got on ["Trust My Love"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888734) which left me so speechless and overwhelmed that I'm still trying to think of responses that can do them justice! Thank you all so much for the incredibly thoughtful comments that were left on that fic, I can't put into words how much they mean to me!


End file.
